Machines with moving parts often make use of a fluid (e.g., oil) to lubricate the moving parts and to provide a medium to dissipate some of the heat that may be generated from operation of the machine. The dissipation of heat from the machine may be improved by circulating the fluid from the machine to an external cooling apparatus, such as a heat exchanger.
One method for cooling the fluid of the machine is to use a coiled-tube heat exchanger. An example of a coiled-tube heat exchanger is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Coiled-tube heat exchangers, while effective at removing heat from a fluid, have certain drawbacks. For example, coiled-tube heat exchangers can be difficult and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, coiled-tube heat exchangers can also be difficult to clean due to their compact bundling of the coiled tubes.